Friendship is Magic, Love is Confusing
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: A bored Twilight Sparkle decides to research a topic she knows very little about: dating. At first it looks hopeless for her, but maybe there's one pony in Ponyville just crazy enough to date her. Twilight/Pinkie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pony fic number 3. Rarity/Dash, Applejack/Fluttershy... it should be obvious what's next on my list. Yep. Twilight/Pinkie. This one will be two parts, I think. I hope this works. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro.

Twilight Sparkle gave a long sigh as she sat peering over a tall stack of books in her library home one day. She was bored. She had absolutely nothing planned that day. To make it even worse, Spike was off to Canterlot for the day again, so there wasn't even anyone to talk to. Back in the old days, she would have relished the solitude as a chance to get some serious reading done, but after so long in Ponyville, now it just felt kind of lonely.

Still, she was sure she could find at least some book to keep her interested. There just had to be something. Her usual books weren't doing it for her at the moment. Maybe she just needed to look at something different she hadn't read before? This was a library after all; there were still a lot of books she had never read, on a lot of topics she still didn't know anything about. Moving languidly to her shelves, Twilight stared blankly ahead. Then, without examining anything very closely, she retrieved a moderately thin book she didn't recognize with her telekinesis.

Her eyes found the title on the front. She read it aloud, "_The Secrets of Dating: A Young Mare's Guide_."

Twilight frowned and pushed the book back a little. Then, curiosity suddenly hit her. This was certainly something she knew literally nothing about. She smiled awkwardly, unsure of what she was doing. She sighed and slowly opened the book's front cover. She began to read the text slowly.

"Dating is an important part of any young mare's life. This book serves as the ultimate guide telling you everything you could ever want to know about making sure that first date (and all those after) goes absolutely perfectly," Twilight read aloud, with little enthusiasm.

Though not yet convinced, the words started to make Twilight think. She had never been on a date before. She couldn't even remember being asked on one. If this book was right and it was such an important part of a young mare's life, was she missing out on something? Maybe this really was something worth investigating? Twilight was not a romantic like Rarity or Spike; she had never really given the idea of romance even all that much thought. She'd go so far as to admit she lacked a fundamental understanding of said, she was all for trying new things.

She began to read the first chapter of the book: "Finding a Date". The text described certain qualities a young mare should look for in a potential date, how to approach somepony for a date and how to respond when one is asked on a date. Since she hadn't been approached yet, Twilight doubted somepony would just suddenly ask her now. If she was really going to do this, she would have to find someone on herself. That decided she, trotted forward, determined to get started.

By the time she was outside, it hit her that she had absolutely no idea where to even start. She glanced at the ponies all passing by. She had been in Ponyville for multiple seasons now, but she was still a relative newcomer. Though most faces were at least familiar to her, she didn't know all these ponies very well.

The book had recommended asking an acquaintance, but she wasn't even sure most of these ponies were even that. She stood for a moment outside her door, pondering who to ask. Surely she knew some nice colts who would be willing to go out with her. She began to think on just that subject, but the number of names that came to mind were quite few.

"Well... there's Big Macintosh..." Twilight muttered. "But I really don't know him to well... a-and..." She hung her head and sighed. "This is going to be awkward..."

She looked around some more. She hadn't ever noticed it too much, but the Ponyville population really wasn't very evenly split between the sexes. Twilight gave a very long sight and rolled her eyes.

"This would sure be easier if it didn't have to be a colt..." she said under her breath, as she shook her head.

It was then, that out of the corner of her eyes that she caught sight of two vaguely familiar faces. Two young mares, an earth pony with a cream coat and blue and pink mane and a unicorn with a mild green coat and pale blue mane, were walking by in stride with each other. They seemed to trot almost too close to one another, and pleasant smiles graced both their faces.

"Maybe..." Twilight started as she observed. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a colt after all..." Twilight nodded rigidly. "I'll consult the guide!"

Twilight excitedly went back inside and grabbed the dating guide. She read through it quickly. It did seem to be written with a colt in mind for the date being sought from the pronouns used, but it didn't say as much in specific terms. Twilight wasn't entirely sure, but she figured it would still work. Maybe. She decided she'd just take the guide with her this time as a reference. That decided, she emerged from her home once more.

Twilight began to walk slowly down the street. As she did, she brought the book before her and began to glance at it as she walked. She still wasn't sure who to ask, even if it not having to be a colt opened up a lot more options. She read the section on qualities to look for. "A pony should look for somepony strong and dependable; somepony they know they'll always be able to count on when things get tough," it said. Twilight nodded.

"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha up to?" a familiar voice suddenly called to her from behind and above. Twilight turned her head even though she didn't have to in order to recognize the caller.

"Hi Rainbow Dash," she said with a smile. "I was just..." she stared back at the book in front of her and the text on its pages. Her eyes lit up. Dash was perfect! She shut the book forcefully and nodded several times. "I was just looking for you, actually."

"Oh?" Dash started, smirking. "Something only the best young flier in all of Equestria can handle? Go ahead and hit me with it, Twilight!"

Twilight glanced at her book again. The text read, "the best way to ask somepony out is to just be direct and ask them. You're not going to get anywhere if you're too shy." Twilight nodded.

"Whatcha read-" Dash started, flying in closer. Twilight quickly hid the book behind her.

"Rainbow Dash," she said, giving a bold nod. "I want you to go on a date with me!"

Dash stopped in her tracks. She stared at the unicorn for a long while, a dumb look on her face. She was silent for a moment, then she just started laughing. She laughed uncontrollably until there were tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. Twilight just stared at her, wondering what she was doing wrong.

"So..." she started awkwardly, forcing a smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Bahahahahaha! Twilight..." Dash continued to laugh madly. "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard..."

"Umm... yeah..." said Twilight, pulling out the book. She looked for a section about how to respond when your prospective partner laughs uncontrollably in your face, but she wasn't finding anything.

"_The Secrets of_-" Dash began to read the title of the book. Her incessant laughter reached a new peak. "Twilight, you nerd... this is just too much..."

The pegasus pony just laughed and laughed and Twilight's embarrassment only grew and grew. Finally, she had just had enough. "Uh... well, forget I asked, Dash..." she quickly said, and then she bolted away as quick as she could.

When she was sure Dash was far away and not coming after her, she brought the book to her face again. Dash probably just wasn't the right sort of pony to aske. She read more on what she should be looking for, "consider your future with this pony. If possible, he should be somepony who is hard working and reliable. Honest, down to earth personalities, though maybe not as immediately alluring in the beginning are often more ideal if you're looking for something long ter-"

Twilight's reading was interrupted suddenly as she ran into something. She fell backwards, her book falling on the ground.

"Um... Twilight..." a very familiar voice called to her once more. "I'm thinkin' it really ain't so great an idea to be readin' and walkin' at same time..."

"Oh... Applejack," Twilight started, shaking her head rapidly to regain her senses. She noticed it was Applejack's sales stall she had walked right into.

"Ah... yeah..." said Twilight, laughing awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Applejack... I was just..."

"Ah, it's fine, Twilight. I know how you get with those there books," Applejack said warmly. "Ya just gotta keep at least one eye on the road or there's sure to be trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Twilight, smiling at her friend. "Thanks!"

"Ain't no problem at all," said Applejack, smiling. "Care to buy an apple?" she said, waving a hoof over what she was selling.

Then it hit Twilight. "Hard working", "reliable", "down to earth"? This was describing Applejack!

"Yes," Twilight said, feeling she had gotten somewhere.

"Oh, so you do want an apple?" Applejack started, tilting her head.

"No, that's not it," said Twilight, shaking her head.

"So what then?" Applejack asked, expressing mild frustration.

"Applejack," Twilight started in a strong voice. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Applejack blinked repeatedly then took a step backward. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the other pony, looking confused. "Beg your pardon?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Twilight repeated, much less firmly then before.

"I thought that's what you said..." Applejack said, irritation appearing on her face.

"Well...?" Twilight started, gulping.

"Er... Twilight..." Applejack gave an awkward laugh. "What the hay are you askin' that for...?"

Twilight looked away and then down. Her eyes met the book on the ground. Applejack followed her to it. She frowned.

"_A Young Mare's Guide_..." she read from the cover. "Listen here, Twilight. It's about time you learned something important!" Applejack raised her voice.

"Um... yeah?" asked Twilight, forcing her own awkward laugh and smile.

"Your books are just dandy for learnin' about some things," the hard working pony started, actually looking a little angry. "There are just some things you can't be learnin' from no book."

"But this book seems pretty informative," Twilight countered with a nod.

"Twilight, you silly pony..." Applejack said, shaking her head. "This just ain't how you do it right!"

"I guess that's a no, then?" Twilight started, opening her eyes wider.

Applejack just frowned disapprovingly and scowled at her.

"I'll just be leaving then..." said Twilight with a nervous laugh, grabbing her book and slipping off, all while her friend still glared at her.

Twilight trotted off quickly, a little lost as to what she was doing wrong. Ah well, she'd just try someone else. She'd get the proper response out of someone, she was sure. She opened the book and began to read a little more from it. "You want to look for someone who can connect to you emotionally. A little sensitivity and kindness can go a long way." Twilight nodded and lowered her book. She blinked quickly. Fluttershy was right in front of her, playing with a small cat, a smile on her face. Twilight smiled. This time, the book was clearly talking about the very pony who had appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Twilight, approaching the meek pegasus. Fluttershy glanced at her. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi Twilight," the pegasus pony said in a soft voice. "I was just playing with this little guy," she giggled and smiled at the cat. "I'm watching over him for his owner."

"I see," said Twilight, nodding. There really was nopony more kind and sensitive than this one. "That's really great."

"So what about you, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy, tilting her head in curiosity.

Twilight thought about how exactly she should ask Fluttershy to go on a date with her. It seemed a little harder to just come out with it than it had been with the other two. The book had said to be direct when asking, but Twilight knew she was going to have to be a little softer with this pony. She looked down and coughed.

"Um..." she said in a low voice. "There's something I'd like to ask you, Fluttershy..."

"Yes, Twilight?" Fluttershy started, nodding softly.

"Well... er..." Twilight spoke, wondering if she should even say it. Then resolve hit her and she stepped forward. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Fluttershy's face seemed to suddenly pale in shock. She shook a little and then made some high indistinguishable sounds. Twilight wondered then if perhaps she hadn't made a mistake. She took a step back, looked at the ground and then at the other pony.

"I... er..." Twilight started with an uneasy laugh. Flutttershy said almost nothing for about a minute. Twilight began to wonder is she had broken her somehow.

"I'm very flattered that you feel that way about me, Twilight... " Fluttershy finally managed to stiffly reply in a very quiet voice, her face reddened by a deep blush.. "But I'm just not sure I can think about you like that..."

"Oh..." said Twilight with a sigh. "Alright then. Guess I'll go ask someone else then."

"Ask someone else?" Fluttershy started, surprised by the words, looking a little panicked.

"Yeah," said Twilight, pulling her book out and opening it. "I'm sure I'll find someone who will say yes..."

"Oh...!" Fluttershy started as she stared at the dating guide book Twilight was reading. "Umm... Twilight..."

"Yeah?" Twilight responded.

"That's not..." she spoke in a meek voice, looking at the book closely. "I-I mean..." she stuttered and stopped herself. "Er... never mind."

"Okay then," said Twilight, nodding. "Sorry to trouble you then."

"Umm... it's quite alright, Twilight," Fluttershy meekly replied.

"See you later then," said Twilight with a smile as she began to walk away slowly.

"You too, Twilight," Fluttershy called back, some awkwardness still in her voice, waving her hoof at her friend.

As she walked, Twilight gave a long sigh. Another attempt to find a date had ended strangely. Twilight pondered Fluttershy's reactions, but they really didn't make sense to her. Just what was she doing wrong? She still wasn't ready to give up though. She started to read her book again. Once more, she consulted the section about qualities to look for in a date, eager to find out who she should ask next. "It's always a plus if the pony your after is a real romantic. A little charm can go a really long way. Likewise, no young mare should ever be ashamed to let simple style and good looks sway her decisions."

Twilight nodded. This bit was clearly about Rarity. This firmly decided, Twilight began to trot quickly ahead in the direction of Carousel Boutique. It didn't take very long before the familiar dress shop was in Twilight's sights. She approached it readily and knocked at the door. It opened shortly after.

"Ah, Twilight, do please come in," said Rarity, appearing in the door, smiling at her fellow unicorn pony.

"Thanks," said Twilight, walking through the door, which Rarity closed behind her. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, no. Don't worry about that. Work is light today. I have more than enough time for a visit from a friend," said Rarity in a warm voice.

"Great!" said Twilight, smiling.

"Now then," Rarity said, nodding. "What can I do for you today, Twilight?" Rarity asked, looking quite eager. "You need a dress? Or maybe you just want another makeover~!"

"I... uh... no, that's not it today," said Twilight, shaking her head.

"Oh?" said Rarity, tilting her head. "That's too bad." The stylish unicorn gave a short sigh. "So what did you come to me for today?"

"Well... actually..." Twilight started, feeling a little nervous. "There was something I wanted to ask you, Rarity?"

"Go on," Rarity urged, nodding her head.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Twilight asked, finding her courage.

Rarity's eyes widened in shock. Unlike the others, she was hardly stunned though. She hardly missed a beat before starting to speak. "My word, Twilight... I do question why you might suddenly propose such a thing?"

"Well... I just wanted to try it..." said Twilight giving a nod. She then raised the dating book. "This book says it's important..."

Rarity examined the book and shook her head in disapproval. "Twilight, I must say this rubbish is simply beneath you."

"What?" said Twilight, surprised. "That book is really no good?" She hung her head. "That must be why all the others reacted so strangely."

"The others?" Rarity started, some fear appearing in her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't ask all of our other friends on dates too, Twilight?"

"Yep," said Twilight, nodding. "I asked Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy."

Rarity shook her head and frowned. "And how did that go?" she asked, rolling her eyes, looking as if she already knew the answer.

"Dash laughed at me, AJ actually got kind of angry with me, and Fluttershy... she just seemed really shocked..." said Twilight, forcing a grin as she recalled the peculiar reaction.

"As they all should have, Twilight. This really is quite ridiculous," Rarity said, shaking her head once more.

"Is that book so wrong?" Twilight asked, not quite getting it.

"Some of the things written it are probably pretty good, I'd have to read it myself to find out," said Rarity evenly. "But you see, Twilight. That's really not the point. It's the very idea of this book that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight, confused.

"It just doesn't work like that, Twilight. Romance is not something a pony should need a guide for. It's something that needn't be studied and analyzed. It's something that just happens..." Rarity explained in a low voice.

"Ah... I understand..." said Twilight, laughing awkwardly.

"Do you? Something tells me you don't understand it at all..." said Rarity, actually sounding kind of troubled. "That you would ask out your friends based solely on what some book says... it really does seem to say you don't even know what it means to date someone."

"But that why I wanted to find out," said Twilight, nodding. "It's just like when we had that sleepover with Applejack. New experiences can never be a bad thing. And the best way to understand something is to try it for yourself."

"There are some key differences between this and that, Twilight," said Rarity, shaking her head. "Dating isn't just some activity you do to have fun. It's rooted in love."

"Love?" Twilight questioned, not entirely sure she was following the other unicorn.

"Yes, Twilight," said Rarity. "To put it simply, a pony would have to be completely crazy to agree to go on a date with you without love being there."

"Oh..." said Twilight, trying to think up a solution. Her eyes lit up as a thought hit her. If love was what was needed, all she needed to do was fall in love. It was that-

"And don't think you can just suddenly force yourself to be in love, Twilight. It doesn't work like that," said Rarity in a quiet voice. "It's just not something that can be forced."

"Alright then..." said Twilight, hanging her head in defeat. "Guess I've taken this as far as I possibly can..." She gave a long sigh. "Thanks for cluing me in, Rarity..."

"It was my pleasure, Twilight. I'd hate for my friend to stay so misguided," said Rarity, flipping her hair proudly.

"I guess I should probably leave you to your work then," Twilight said, giving a weak smirk.

"Nonsense! Please, Twilight, stay as long as you please," said Rarity with a firm shake of her head. "I really do have a dress that I think you would look just perfect in!"

"I'd really love to..." said Twilight glancing upward as she backed up. "But... uh... I just remembered I have stuff to do. Lots of serious stuff."

"Oh? Stuff?" Rarity said, showing curiosity at the nondescript word.

"Yep. Stuff," said Twilight, nodding several times. "Important stuff..."

"You don't truly have a thing to do today, do you Twilight?" Rarity asked, seeing right through the other pony's act. Twilight gave an awkward laugh as she blushed.

"Er... I do... I do..." said Twilight trying to think of something. Eventually she gave the first excuse that popped into her head. As it was, her mind went to the one close friend she hadn't seen that day. "I promised Pinkie Pie that I'd spend time with her today."

"Oh, is that so?" said Rarity, looking as if she didn't completely buy it. "Well, if you must then... Carry on."

"See ya later, Rarity," said Twilight as she turned to leave.

"Yes. Do come again, Twilight," Rarity said with a nod to her. Twilight hurried out the door.

She gave a sigh of relief, knowing she had just narrowly escaped an endless dress up session. As much as she valued Rarity's company, and as much as she genuinely really liked the dresses Rarity would have her wear, she wasn't in the mood for that today, especially not after embarrassing herself in front of Rarity and everyone else. Besides, even after hearing what she had from the other unicorn, curiosity still had it's hold on her. No, perhaps more than before even, she wanted desperately to understand romance and dating.

Twilight began to consider her next course of action. She'd return home to find more and better resources. She hated not understanding something. Her library surely had many books to consult. She'd be able to unravel the bigger picture in no time, starting with finding out just how to fall in love.

Collecting her dating book and her confidence, she stepped away from Carrousel Botique. She didn't manage but three steps from the door, when from out of virtually nowhere, something hopped spontaneously hopped into her path. It was something very pink.

"Hi, Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie, her eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped up and down next to the other pony.

"Oh... hey, Pinkie..." said Twilight, smiling at the pony.

"I'm all ready," said Pinkie with an enthusiastic nod.

"Ready?" Twilight questioned. "Ready for what?"

"Hanging out with you," said Pinkie Pie eagerly. "Like you told Rarity."

Twilight was stunned. "Pinkie... you heard that?" she started, disappointed. "You were eavesdropping..."

"Nope!" Pinkie replied firmly.

"Then how did you know?" asked Twilight, deeply confused.

"My back left hoof tapped seven times, then I sneezed twice," said Pinkie in an explanatory voice, like that made everything completely clear.

"What does that mean?" asked Twilight, rolling her eyes a little.

"Duh! It means Twilight Sparkle said she would spend time with me, silly," said Pinkie said, laughing at her. "Everypony knows that!"

Twilight just stared at her odd friend for a while, unsure what to even think. She had given up trying to question things like this. "Um... okay... Pinkie..."

"So what are we going to do first, Twilight?" asked Pinkie eagerly, a big grin on her face.

"Er... well... I was going to do some research..." said Twilight dismissively, hoping her friend would take the hint.

"That sounds boring," said Pinkie. "I think we should play a game instead!"

"Pinkie... I really don't-" Twilight started in a low voice.

"Quick! Guess what I'm thinking about, Twilight!" Pinkie cut the other pony off to shout, her body becoming rigid as she looked Twilight in the eye.

"Uh... cupcakes," Twilight guessed, rolling her eyes then giving a reluctant sigh.

"Nope!" Pinkie responded immediately

"Balloons?" said Twilight, glancing at her friend's cutie mark.

"Nope!" the other pony repeated, shaking her head

"Parties?"

"That's not it either."

"Pinkie... I really don't-" Twilight started, fed up with the game.

"I'll give you one hint," said Pinkie, nodding. "It's a pony."

"Fluttershy?" said Twilight reluctantly.

"Nope."

"Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Rarity?" said Twilight in quick succession.

"No, no and no," said Pinkie Pie firmly.

"Mr. or Mrs. Cake?" asked Twilight next, thinking about the other people Pinkie knew.

"Not right," chimed Pinkie Pie.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight guessed next, smiling.

"Nope!" the pink pony called out.

"I give up!" said Twilight, tired of guessing. "Who are you thinking about?"

Pinkie tilted her head slightly and smiled. After a moment, she said, "I forgot."

"Pinkie, that's-!" Twilight started, showing signs of anger.

"That was fun," said Pinkie Pie suddenly. "What do you want to do now, Twilight...?"

Twilight shook her head, honestly hoping her friend would slow down. "What I want to do is-"

"Oh! Oh! I know," said Pinkie bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie...?" Twilight asked, giving a long frustrated sigh.

"We should go see what Rainbow Dash is doing!" said Pinkie, nodding several times.

Twilight smiled deviously. If she could dump Pinkie off on someone else, she'd be free to go research some more. "Okay, Pinkie," she said. "Let's go find her..."

"Goodie! Rainbow Dash is always fun," said Pinkie Pie with a smile. "Of course you're really fun too, Twilight."

"Thanks," said Twilight smiling a little, suddenly feeling a little sorry about what she had just thought. Pinkie could be a little annoying sometimes, but Twilight really did value her as a friend.

Still, Twilight had undertaken a new quest. She was going to uncover the mysteries of this world of dating and romance she couldn't seem to penetrate, no matter what it took. She couldn't let Pinkie Pie get in the way of that. To get a head start, she began to read the dating book again as she walked. Rarity said this book wouldn't help her, but Twilight was positive at least some of its contents might prove helpful.

"Whatcha reading?" Pinkie Pie excitedly questioned, her head popping up between Twilight and the book.

"A book," said Twilight with an amused roll of her eyes.

Pinkie giggled. "You're funny, Twilight. Of course it's a book!" Pinkie examined the pages. "What book is it?"

"It's about dates," said Twilight in a low voice, kind of ashamed to be admitting it.

"Oh!" said Pinkie, nodding excitedly. "I've had those before. They're kind of tasty."

Twilight stared at her friend for a moment completely confused. Then slowly, she figured out in her head what Pinkie was getting at. "No, Pinkie. I don't mean the type of fruit called the date..."

"You don't? Pinkie twisted her head almost too much, clearly surprised. "Then what?" she demanded.

"I mean like... you know... when..." Twilight suddenly became very embarrassed. She didn't understand why. This was Pinkie Pie she was talking to after all. "When two ponies go out together..."

"Oh! That kind of date," Pinkie Pie started. "Why you reading about that, Twilight?"

"I'm just curious..." Twilight admitted with a blush. "I don't know anything about this sort of thing... and when there's something I don't know about... I kind of like to figure it out."

"I see, I see!" Pinkie said with exuberant nods. "I think that's really cool!"

"You do?" Twilight asked, a little surprised.

"Yep, yep!" Pinkie Pie continued nodding. "Say, Twilight, have I ever told you the story of the time I threw that absolutely amazing anniversary party for Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

"No, you haven't," Twilight shook her head, interested in hearing the story.

"Well..." Pinkie started, taking a deep breath. "You see, I really, really love Mr. and Mrs. Cake since they let me stay at Sugarcube Corner and watch out for me and give me all the yummy, scrumptious, super-tasty cakes and sweets I could ever, ever want. So one time I wanted to do something super extra special, you know, to pay them back. So I was like, 'what can I do?' And then I was like, 'I don't know. What should I do?' Then suddenly it hit me! I'd throw them the most super exciting fun party ever and it would be awesome!" Pinkie spoke a mile a minute, leaving Twilight momentarily stunned.

"I see... so..." Twilight finally managed, not sure where the story was going.

"So, I wanted the party to be a surprise since surprise parties are super, super fun. And I wanted it to be for a special occasion, so I waited and I remembered they were having their anniversary and so I decided to throw the party the day after that since I was sure they probably wanted to be alone actually on their anniversary since that just seems right, but on the day after I was sure they'd be happy to have a party so I decided that would be when I scheduled the party, so I scheduled the party," Pinkie bounced and smiled as she continued her story. "And then I made a whole bunch of cakes and cupcakes and other sweet stuff in secret while they weren't around and hid them for the party, and I was really proud of it all and I was sure this was going to be the best party ever!"

"Yeah, so what happened?" Twilight asked, by now used to the impossible rate at which words were spilling from the excitable earth pony's mouth.

"I invited everyone. I invited Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Big Macintosh and Granny Smith and Cheerilee and Flower Wishes and Caramel and Mr. Breezy and Ditzy Doo and the Mayor and lots and lots of other ponies. So then when the party came, it was like everypony in Ponyville was there! Of course this wasn't true since someponies couldn't make it, but I understood since sometimes not everypony can make it and it still felt like everypony was there at the party except the ones that weren't, but I'm sure you know what I mean. And so we all surprised Mr. and Mrs. Cake and they were both really, really happy and surprised that I had prepared such a totally super awesome party all by myself. But then something happened..."

"Yes?" Twilight questioned, still waiting for the pay off.

"I accidentally tripped and dropped a whole tray of cupcakes," said Pinkie, giving a little jump, looking more intense. "But I decided to eat them all anyways since they still looked good to me."

"Okay..." Twilight started, tilting her head, a little confused. "Then what?"

"We all had a super fun time and everyone was really happy," Pinkie said, her voice finally slowing down.

"Alright..." Twilight spoke. "What does any of that have to do with dating or romance?"

"Not really anything," said Pinkie, stopping to think. "Weren't you listening? It was about me throwing a super awesome party!"

"I see..." Twilight gave a weak laugh. "Then why did you tell me it?"

"Because you said you hadn't heard it before, you silly filly," said Pinkie, punctuated with giggling.

Twilight just stared at her, deeply confused. Then she started to laugh. Wasn't she used to this by now? This was just how Pinkie Pie was. "You sure are a crazy pony, Pinkie Pie..."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily and smiled at her friend. Twilight's eyes widened. Rarity's words returned to her. _"To put it simply, a pony would have to be completely crazy to agree to go on a date with you without love being there," _the fashionable unicorn had said. Maybe this would work then? Surely firsthand experience was the best way for her to figure this dating thing out. With a certifiably crazy pony like Pinkie Pie, it just might work.

She glanced back in her book. There weren't any passages about, hyperactivity, sweet obsession, compulsive party-throwing and general insanity being good qualities to look for in a date. There was a single line mentioning that a good sense of humor could be important, but that was the only thing she saw that said Pinkie Pie to her. Twilight shook her head and stowed the book away. Regardless of all that, this might just be her only chance. She had to take it.

"Pinkie Pie," said Twilight suddenly, stepping forward.

"Yeah?" Pinkie started, smiling and turning toward Twilight.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Twilight asked, unafraid.

Pinkie looked taken aback for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. She smiled. "Oh my Celestia, yes, yes, yes! I'd really, really like that a whole bunch!"

"Really?" Twilight started, a little surprised.

"Yep, yep! It makes me super happy that you'd ask me, Twilight," said Pinkie with a healthy bounce.

"Well... alright then," said Twilight, smiling. "Let's meet up tonight."

"Okay!" said Pinkie Pie eagerly.

"Awesome. See you then, Pinkie..." Twilight said as she began to walk away.

"Bye, Twilight! This is going to be fun..." Pinkie said, still looking very excited as they parted.

Twilight began to trot back home. She'd use the time before her date with Pinkie to read a little more. She still didn't know very much about dating. She had only read the first couple chapters of her dating book and wasn't even very sure what you did on a date. By the time the sun set that day, she'd be an expert.

* * *

><p>Scarcely an hour late, inside her library, Twlight put down <em>The Secrets of Dating<em>, having read it in its entirety. She stared ahead blankly, unsure of what she had just read. The last few chapters had been about certain... _activities_... ponies were supposed to do when they were dating.

Twilight wasn't sure what to think about this. It confused her. Sure, she had heard about such things before. She wasn't _that_ sheltered. But to read about it being described in such terms... and as such an integral part of the dating process... she just wasn't sure what to think. It did say these things weren't supposed to happen ideally on the first date, but just the thought of doing such things with Pinkie Pie made her feel very funny.

This was just an experiment though. She was only taking this so far, just to increase her understanding of the subject. Then again... this was definitely a part of it she had absolutely no experience with. Pinkie Pie had seemed legitimately excited too. Twilight didn't know how far the pink pony wanted to take this. She didn't know how far she wanted to take this. She didn't know anything.

A little scared, Twilight rested her head on her desk. She didn't feel like reading anymore. She wondered if she really had made a terrible mistake. She sighed as she briefly considered canceling the date. Her thoughts then turned to the brightness of Pinkie Pie's smile.

"No... I started this," said Twilight to herself. "I'll see it through... no matter where it leads..."

That decided, Twilight glanced at her clock. In just a few hours, she supposed, she'd finally have her answers. That was, if the anxiety didn't kill her first.

A/N: Part 1. Very romance light, I know. This one required a lot of set up. Pinkie is really hard to work with. She really is just one crazy pony. Twilight is a lot of fun. I highlighted her extremely socially awkward side, her over reliance on books and her tendency to get overly excited about things. I might have gone a touch overboard with all that, but it's for comedic effect for the most part. The second part will be more romance focused, obviously and I hope to actually get into Pinkie Pie POV, though I'm dreading that to an extent, since it just sounds really challenging (do don't be surprised if part 2 is also Twilight POV). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here we have the second part of this thing. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _belongs to Hasbro.

Pinkie Pie was grinning from ear to ear as she bounced excitably in her room within Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle was taking her on a date. She had never been on a date before, but it sounded like so much fun. Especially since it was Twilight and she was such a great pony. Pinkie just couldn't wait.

Suddenly, Pinkie decided she was hungry. Her head bouncing from side to side, she left her room and went downstairs. She saw some tasty looking pink cupcakes resting on a tray on a table. She threw three of them in her mouth all at once and gulped them down with a smile. They were super delicious. Pinkie's whole body quivered as she enjoyed the amazing flavor.

"Enjoying yourself, Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake, who was standing nearby, asked with an awkward laugh as she watched the pink pony. Pinkie glanced at her.

"Yep, yep! These are super tasty!" Pinkie cheered, bouncing toward her caretaker.

"That's nice, dearie..." said the older mare. "But you really should know to ask before you-"

"Oh! Oh! did you know?" Pinkie suddenly started, cutting Mrs. Cake off. "I'm so excited. Guess what's happening tonight?"

"I... er... I don't know, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake, forcing a smile. "What is happening tonight?"

"I'm going on a date!" Pinkie announced gleefully.

Mrs. Cake stared ahead in disbelief. "Wha... Really? You... on a date, Pinkie...?"

"Yeah! Isn't that like the best ever?" Pinkie said, with a lot of excitement.

"Oh... well..." Mrs. Cake seemed to be at something of a loss for words. "Just who would-"

"I've never been on a date before," said Pinkie, cutting the other pony off again. "What's it like?"

"Oh... well... it's been a while since me and Mr. Cake were young..." said Mrs. Cake with a fond smile on her face. "But it was really great... Those first few dates were kind of awkward and more than a little nervous, but so fun and romantic. It didn't take very long before I knew I was completely in love."

Pinkie smiled and giggled. It sounded wonderful to her. Pinkie had always wanted to experience real, deep love. If it could be with a super amazing pony like Twilight Sparkle, that would be the best ever. "This is going to be so awesome..." she cheered.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Pinkie..." said Mrs. Cake, nodding. "I hope everything goes just as well for you as it did for me."

"Thanks!" Pinkie replied, nodding energetically.

"So..." Mrs. Cake tentatively started. "Who is this nice pony who asked you out?"

"Oh," said Pinkie, smiling. "It's Twilight!"

Mrs. Cake was taken aback. "Twilight? Y-you mean your friend Twilight Sparkle?" she asked, her smile becoming forced again.

"Yup! That's right! She's like the coolest pony ever!" said Pinkie with a big smile. "I'm so excited."

"Ah... um... that's nice, dearie..." Mrs. Cake said, looking down, seemingly unsure how to react to this.

Pinkie bobbed her head up and down a bit then looked up. "Yup. I think I'm going to go have fun until it's time to meet Twilight."

"Alright, Pinkie..." said Mrs. Cake still at something of a loss. "You do that..."

Pinkie nodded and grabbed some more cupcakes. She stuffed them in her mouth as she began to bounce away.

"Pinkie... you know those are supposed to be for the customers..." Mrs. Cake said through a deep sigh.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cake, but I'm hungry..." Pinkie said while still chewing. "And these are just too good to resist!"

Pinkie merrily bounced away as the older mare sighed yet again, shaking her head. The pink pony emerged from the cake shop and looked around. She tilted her head, pondering just how to spend the time remaining until her date. It was then that she happened to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walking down the street, talking to each other. Giddily, she jumped spontaneously toward them.

"Hi, hi!" Pinkie called out loudly. A startled Fluttershy let out a scream and backed up rapidly. Even Rainbow Dash seemed taken aback.

"Oh... uh... Pinkie Pie..." Dash said, shaking her head. "You really probably shouldn't do that..."

"Ah... it's just Pinkie..." Fluttershy said, opening her eyes and finally recognizing her friend. "I... er..."

"So how are you guys doing? I'm doing great myself. I'm really happy. I have super awesome stuff planned for tonight that makes me super excited," said Pinkie rapidly while the other stared.

"That's... uh... nice..." said Fluttershy quietly, looking away.

"You aren't planning another party, are you, Pinkie?" asked Dash, shaking her head.

"Nope! Guess again!" Pinkie started, giggling.

"You've got some great prank planned?" Dash asked, smiling.

Pinkie tilted her head and paused for a moment. She then loudly shouted, "Nope!" Fluttershy squirmed again at the sudden outburst.

"I really have no idea then..." Dash said. Fluttershy gave a nod in agreement.

"I'm going on a date!" Pinkie Pie cheerfully announced while her friends stared.

"Uh... really?" Fluttershy asked, looking unsure how to react.

"Would ask you out on a-" Rainbow Dash started. She cut herself off as her eyes flew wide open. "No..." she said in a slow voice. "It can't be..."

"It isn't with Twilight Sparkle... is it?" Fluttershy asked quietly, looking nervous.

"Oh wow, Fluttershy! you're an amazing guesser!" Pinkie gleefully started.

"Um... she kind of asked me too..." Fluttershy said, looking away.

"Whoa really?" Dash suddenly started. "That nerd... Just who didn't she ask?"

"Wait... you mean... you too?" Fluttershy started, looking at the other pegasus.

"Yeah..." said Dash smiling. "Funniest thing I heard all day."

"Twilight really asked you guys too?" Pinkie asked, her spirits falling more than her persisting smile let on. "Does that mean this is some kind of group date?"

"I don't think so..." said Fluttershy in a mild voice. "I turned Twilight down..." She averted her eyes and added. "I'm actually surprised you'd say yes..."

"I still can't believe that pony was even serious..." said Dash shaking her head.

Pinkie's smile fell a little. "But Twilight is a really great pony... Why would you guys refuse her like that?" she asked slowly.

"She's a really nice friend..." said Fluttershy looking down. "But dating usually means something more than just that... and I really don't think Twilight understood that..."

"You don't think?" Dash snorted and started laugh. "You did see that ridiculous book she was hauling around? That unicorn is so lost..."

"Yeah... " Fluttershy said in a tentative voice. "I was hoping... someone would set her right..."

"Easier said than done," Dash said with a laugh. "That pony has her head so stuck in those books of hers you can read the words off her face..."

Fluttershy gave a mild giggle. "Dash..." she said, shaking her head.

Pinkie stared at her friends, not sure what to think. Twilight had asked them out before her? Now those friends were being kind of mean to Twilight. It didn't really connect to her and it made her feel bad. Yet she supposed that it didn't really matter. She was going on a date with Twilight and it was going to be super fun. That was the important part. She wasn't about to let these mean ponies bring her down.

"Hmmph!" Pinkie started stepping forward, causing the other two to look at her again. "Well, me and Twilight are going to have a super fun time together! Then you'll be sorry it wasn't you instead!"

"Alright, Pinkie..." said Dash shaking her head. "Be sure to tell us about it..."

"Yeah..." said Fluttershy, nodding.

"I will!" Pinkie said with intensity. "And you'll be jealous!"

"Heh... you two really just might be perfect for each other..." said Dash with a strong chuckle.

"That's right!" said Pinkie with a firm nod.

"Well... have fun then..." said Fluttershy in a quiet voice.

"I will... " said Pinkie, bouncing ahead. "You'll see!"

Pinkie Pie continued bouncing away from the pegasi, still able to hear Dash laughing at her. She blocked it out as she moved ahead. After a few minutes of bouncing along, she found something to take her mind off the whole conversation. A whole bunch of tasty, juicy apples were right there in her sights. She suddenly felt hungry again. Eagerly she bounded ahead, coming to a halt before the basket of apples. She grabbed one and popped it into her mouth whole, eating it messily.

"Uhmm..." started someone nearby, giving a cough. Pinkie looked up to see Applejack standing there next to the apples, a stern look on her face.

"Oh! Hi, Applejack! Didn't see you there," she cheerfully greeted the other earth pony.

"Ya do intend to pay for that, don't ya, Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack, glaring at the other.

"Pay for what?" asked Pinkie, looking around.

"The apple you just ate!" Applejack shouted,

"What apple?" asked PInkie, tilting her head, looking for an apple.

"The one already in your stomach," Applejack coldly replied. "I can't keep the farm runnin' on nothin', Pinkie..."

"Aw, come on... what's a couple bits between friends?" Pinkie cheerfully replied.

"Pinkie Pie..." Applejack sternly responded.

Pinkie's eyes shot open. "Oh, hey, Applejack! You'll never guess what happened to me today!"

Applejack gave a long, heavy sigh. She rolled her eyes. "What happened then, Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

"Twilight Sparkle asked me out on a date!" Pinkie cheered, clapping her hooves together excitedly.

"She didn't..." Applejack muttered, her eyes narrowing.

"Yep! She did. I bet your jealous! I have a date with Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie excitedly spoke, smiling brightly.

"Hate to break it to you, but that silly pony asked me too..." Applejack said shaking her head.

Pinkie's smile fell again, shocked to hear this. She looked down. "Really?" she asked.

Applejack just nodded. "For such a smart pony Twilight can sure be a might bit stupid at times..."

Pinkie gasped. "That's mean!" she said, shocked to hear Applejack say something like that.

"Pinkie..." said Applejack. "I ain't trying to be mean about nothin'. It's just that pony don't always get it. She spent far too long all too herself in Canterlot. The princess sent her to learn about the world and she still has a lot of learnin' to do..."

"Whatever, meanie!" Pinkie responded childishly.

"And Twilight really ain't gettin' nothin' out of you leadin' her along," said Applejack, shaking her head. "That pony really needs to learn how silly this dating thing is for herself..."

"Meanie!" Pinkie repeated, pointing her hoof in accusation.

Applejack shook her head and glared at the other pony. "Believe me, Pinkie. I can show ya mean, if that's what you want. This ain't it."

"Hmmph!" Pinkie huffed. "I'm not listening to someone so mean!"

"Fine," said Applejack coldly. "Then why don't you mosey right along. I got customers I should be attendin' to..." the apple farmer turned her head. "You know, people who actually pay for what they take."

"Fine!" Pinkie started, jumping away from Applejack's store. "Meanie!" she called back one more time before darting off.

Pinkie was still a little mad as she continued to bounce away. She thought it was because of Applejack's grumpy attitude. However, it was something else she kept returning to in her head that was getting to her even more than that. Twilight had asked three other ponies out before asking Pinkie. For some reason, that made her kind of sad. Twilight had asked her out, but she was beginning to question just how special she was to the unicorn.

She needed something to keep happy. She was still going out with Twilight. Twilight was still fun. The two of them were bound to have a super great time anyway. Nothing else mattered. Pinkie was just having a hard time believing that. She needed a distraction. She needed something to get excited about the date again. Looking around, she suddenly spotted Carousel Boutique. That was it! She'd get some super cute clothes from Rarity to wear on the date! It would take her mind off everything, not to mention it was sure to impress Twilight.

The bounce restored to her step, Pinkie quickly moved toward the familiar dress shop. Approaching the building, she threw the door open suddenly and jumped inside. Rarity, standing nearby, stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie," she said in a quiet voice. "You come to play around?"

"Nope!" said Pinkie with a firm nod. "Today, I am here as a customer!"

"Really?" Rarity spoke, looking more than a little surprised. "You don't say?"

"Yep!" Pinkie chimed.

"Well, wonderful!" said Rarity, smiling and nodding. "You want me to make you a dress?"

"No... I don't have time for all that..." said Pinkie, shaking her head. "I'm looking for something already made. Something super cute, that's bound to impress, but is not too formal..."

"Oh," said Rarity, nodding as she considered the words "And this dress is for you?"

"It sure is," said Pinkie cheerfully.

"I think I have something in mind just perfect for you," said Rarity, a creative spark just in her eyes before suddenly she darted off.

"Great!" Pinkie eagerly replied.

"Here we are!" Rarity said, returning almost too quickly with some kind of pink outfit.

"Oh, awesome!" said Pinkie cheerfully. "I just know this is going to be perfect."

"Of course! Nothing short of perfection is acceptable," Rarity responded with energy as she moved toward the other pony with her chosen clothes. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?"

"I'm going on a date!" Pinkie squealed. Rarity blinked several times.

"You don't say?" she said with a laugh. "I must say I'm surprised. I never really say you as the dating sort of pony, Pinkie Pie."

"I've never gone on a date before," said Pinkie. "That's part of why I'm excited."

"Part?" Rarity questioned, tilting her head.

"The other part is the pony I'm going with!" Pinkie called out with a happy nod.

"Oh, is it someone I know?" Rarity questioned curiously.

"Yep!" said Pinkie giving a playful jump. "Twilight Sparkle!"

"Oh..." the excitement left Rarity's voice as she hung her head and sighed. "So this is all about that then?"

"All about what?" asked Pinkie, confused.

"So Twilight asked you out and you accepted then?" Rarity asked in a quiet voice, nodding.

"That's right," said Pinkie, still smiling.

"I suppose you're both on the same page then..." Rarity said, shaking her head. "I want you to listen to me, Pinkie Pie. Going out with a friend to do something fun is fine and completely harmless. But when you start to call it dating... there are different connotations and expectations... I'm not sure you and Twilight understand that..."

"I think I understand that just fine," said Pinkie after thinking it over. "Dating is about love!"

"Yes," said Rarity, nodding. "That's exactly right. Now ask yourself, do you love Twilight, Pinkie?"

"Of course I do, silly!" Pinkie replied without even thinking about it.

Rarity sighed. "Right. She is a very close friend to you, of course you love her. But, Pinkie Pie, there are different types of love in this world..."

"I know that!" said Pinkie closing her eyes and nodding. "There's love shared between families, love shared between friends and then there's the kind of love Mr. and Mrs. Cake have for each other."

"Exactly!" Rarity responded. "And Pinkie, dating typically entails that third kind."

"Yeah, "said Pinkie, unfazed. "I know."

"You don't mean to say you actually do like Twilight like that?" Rarity asked, taken aback.

"Well, not quite... not yet," said Pinkie after thinking it over. "But I really want to feel something like that. And I already like Twilight a whole lot. That's why I said yes when she asked me! I'd like to have that kind of love with Twilight."

Rarity was silent for a while. Eventually she spoke very slowly. "You honestly have your heart wide open for Twilight then...?"

Pinkie just nodded. "Yep!"

"Oh..." Rarity started in a very heavy voice. "This is... this is bad..."

"What's bad?" asked Pinkie, confused.

"This might be kind of hard to hear, Pinkie," Rarity said slowly. "But I do fear you and Twilight may be going into this date with entirely different expectations..."

"Expectations?" Pinkie questioned. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to understand," said Rarity shaking her head. "Twilight on the other hand, doesn't have a clue."

"Huh?" Pinkie started, not following.

"Twilight doesn't understand what it means to date somepony," said Rarity. "She's just blindly following the words in some book."

"But she still asked me out. That means-" Pinkie started.

"She asked me out too," Rarity cut the other off to say.

"What? Seriously?" Pinkie questioned. This made four...

"She doesn't care who it is, Pinkie. She doesn't understand that that should be the most important part," said Rarity shaking her head. "She's just been asking anypony she can, hoping somepony would say yes."

"I don't believe that," Pinkie replied firmly.

"Believe me, Pinkie. I've been asked out on numerous dates over the years. I know the sorts of things that should be there, and it was all lacking with that pony," said Rarity in a heavy voice.

"But..." Pinkie started, but wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"To put it most simply, Pinkie. Twilight has no special feelings for you and is not at all interested in developing any," said the unicorn. "She's just using you for the sake of some experiment on dating because she doesn't know any better."

Pinkie blinked several times before this set in. Then it did. All at once, her mane and tail deflated, becoming perfectly straight and flat. Her smile flipped on itself, becoming a deep frown. Her whole body all at once seemed to become very heavy.

"Wow... Pinkie... what happened to your..." Rarity stared in shock.

Pinkie turned around and began to trudge off without a word.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rarity said, calling out to the other. "I shouldn't have been so blunt..."

Pinkie gave no respond and didn't even turn around as she left the shop behind. She trotted very slowly through town, her mind completely numb. In that state, she didn't recognize any of the faces she passed by. If anyone called out to her, she didn't hear it. She was in her own dark place and no one was going to get through to her.

She returned to Sugarcube Corner. She threw the door open and slammed it behind her. While moving toward the stairs, she crossed the tray of cupcakes from before. She grabbed the tray and slid its entire contents into her mouth. Even so many cupcakes did nothing to ease her pain. She threw the metal tray to the ground, causing a huge banging sound as the metal hit the floor. Mrs. Cake came rushing toward her.

"Is something the matter, dearie?" she asked as she approached Pinkie, fear clear in her voice.

Pinkie Pie just turned her head and scowled at her caretaker, who promptly backed up into a nearby wall. She then continued toward and then up the steps to her room. When she got there, she slammed her door and locked it. She threw herself on her bed and let the thoughts spin in her head.

She had been so genuinely happy. She was pony in love with the idea of love. Twilight was one of her most favorite ponies ever. Being asked out by Twilight had filled her with so much joy and hope. Now, in just a matter of hours, that had all be crushed. To crash down from such an incredible height to such a horrible low was unbearably painful. She hated it. It made her feel so very alone.

Time passed slowly as Pinkie sunk gradually deeper and deeper into her world of misery. She began to feel alienated from everypony she knew. She didn't need her friends. She could survive without them. She could find new friends. She didn't need Twilight's love. She could find a much better lover than her! She just needed to look around. Quickly she twisted her head all around, looking at every corner of her room.

She stood up and moved toward a potted plant sitting on a table nearby. "You love me, don't you, Mr. Plantington?" she asked, her voice dark and heavy.

"Of course, Pinkie," Mr. Plantington replied in a suave voice. "I love you more than that pony Twilight Sparkle ever could..."

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah. Who needs that pony when I have you." She stepped forward and began hugging the plant.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, you are the most wonderful pony in all of Ponyville," Mr. Plantington said as Pinkie hugged him, "I love you so much."

"Mr. Plantington..." Pinkie said through a sigh.

"Pinkie!" a voice suddenly called from the door. Pinkie recognized it immediately as being Mrs. Cake.

"I'm busy!" she called back in a curt voice.

"Pinkie..." Mrs. Cake said. "I don't know what happened... but your friend Twilight Sparkle is here for you now... she's waiting..."

"Tell her to go away!" Pinkie shouted harshly. "We're through! I don't need her anymore!" Pinkie hugged the potted plant some more. "I've already moved on to better things!"

Mrs. Cake didn't reply. Instead, after a few moments, Twilight herself suddenly teleported into her room. She stared at Pinkie very confused for a moment.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria are you doing?" she asked as she stared at the pony still hugging the plant.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Pinkie shouted, glaring at the pony as she hugged the plant some more. "I'm perfectly happy with Mr. Plantington!"

"That's right!" said Mr. Plantington. "My love is more than enough for Pinkie Pie! You're not needed here!"

"Pinkie... this is getting really weird..." said Twilight, tilting her head. "Come on... you're worrying Mrs. Cake..."

"No!" called Pinkie angrily, scowling deeply.

"You don't want to go out with me anymore?" Twilight asked, concern in her expression.

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie started. "You never wanted to go out with me at all!"

"Pinkie..." Twilight started, hanging her head. "If I didn't want to, why would I have asked?"

"Because you're a big stupid meanie!" Pinkie said, harshly. "I don't matter to you. I bet you don't even really like me..."

"Pinkie..." Twilight spoke. "Of course I like you. You're my friend..."

"Then why did you ask everypony else before me?" Pinkie questioned. "Not that that matters! You weren't actually interested in any of us!"

"Pinkie Pie..." Twilight started, staring at her friend. "I did something wrong didn't I? I'm sorry. I really do still want to do this if you will-"

"Liar!" Pinkie shouted. "You don't even know what dating someone leads to, do you?"

"Leads to?" Twilight started, her face suddenly becoming flush. She looked down. "Yeah... I know about that..." she said.

"And you're saying you can actually see that between me and you?" Pinkie asked, staring at the unicorn very scrupulously.

"Oh... um..." Twilight spoke, giving a cough. "I... er... I'm still not sure how comfortable I am with that kind of stuff..."

Pinkie shook her head, feeling once again hurt. "You're horrible, Twilight."

"Pinkie...? What do you..." Twilight started, confused.

Pinkie wouldn't hear it. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be away from this pony. She moved toward the door and opened it quickly. She then just began to ran. She ran past Mrs. Cake and away from Sugarcube Corner. She ran and ran and didn't stop running. She couldn't stop. Ponyville flew by quickly as she sped down its streets. In no time at all, she was at the very edges of town.

The Everfree forest was in sight. There she was sure she could be alone. She slowed down as she approached the forest. She stood still at it's edge for a moment, not sure what she was waiting for. She then took a very reluctant step forward.

"Pinkie Pie, wait!" a voice called after her. It was Twilight Sparkle. The unicorn had followed after her. Pinkie Pie wasn't sure why.

"Why are you here?" she screamed, taking another step toward the forest.

"What do you mean, why? I'm seriously scared here," said Twilight, coming near the other. "I don't know what's gotten you like this, but please... just come back to us..."

"You honestly mean to say you don't know?" Pinkie started in disbelief.

"That's right, Pinkie. I don't know," said Twilight in a soft voice.

"We're not friends anymore," Pinkie said taking several steps forward, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Fine!" Twilight shouted suddenly. "We can do those things... right now if you want... I'll let you do anything you want to me..."

Pinkie turned and looked at the other pony. She tilted her head in curiosity, studying Twilight. She was posed very vulnerably; her face was beet red. She looked all together shy and timid. Pinkie didn't understand it at first. Then, after a moment, it connected.

"You didn't take it like that..." she said, shaking her head. "You did, didn't you?" She looked down and shook her head even more. "Rarity was right. You really are clueless..."

"What... what are you waiting for?" Twilight asked, gulping. "I'm ready. If it's so important... We can... right here..."

"When I asked if you knew what dating lead to, I wasn't talking about the physical things, Twilight," said Pinkie, shaking her head.

"You weren't?" Twilight started, shocked.

"Of course not!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I was talking about the emotional things it leads to..." Pinkie looked down. "I was asking if you could see us being in love... and when you said you weren't comfortable with it..."

"Pinkie..." Twilight spoke in a heavy voice. "Is that... is that right?"

"Yeah," said Pinkie nodding.

"I see..." Twilight said, her face still red. "I'm sorry I didn't understand... I really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that based on what I read..."

"Yeah," said Pinkie coldly. "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." said Twilight in a soft voice.

"Didn't you?" Pinkie accused. "You still asked me out on a date just for the sake of some stupid experiment."

Twilight's eyes widened as she stood silent for a moment. Eventually, in a quiet voice she spoke. "This is really stupid, isn't it?" she questioned. "I didn't even want to do it at first... but I just became curious and I didn't even think about what I was doing..."

"Saying it doesn't change anything, you know?" said Pinkie tersely.

"I've learned lots of things just by reading books and conducting analytical experiments based on them," said Twilight in a heavy voice. "But that isn't always right approach... especially when it involves the most sensitive feelings of the people I care about most." Twilight shook her head and took a step forward. "Rainbow Dash was right to laugh in my face. This was just stupid... and callous of me..."

"It's kind of late for all that," said Pinkie wanting to listen, but at the same time still feeling hurt.

"Please, Pinkie..." the unicorn suddenly sounded quite needing. "When you said you weren't my friend anymore, I realized just how important you are to me... I was honestly willing to give you anything you wanted... and even now... I..." Twilight trailed off and took a step forward. "You're irreplaceable to me, Pinkie."

"Do you honestly, truly mean that deep in your heart, Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie asked, staring at her friend, gravely serious.

"Of course I do," said Twilight firmly. "I swear it."

"Really?" Pinkie started, still looking hesitant.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight said with a firm nod and the appropriate hand gestures. Pinkie's expression evened out and a small smile even appeared. She was convinced.

Pinkie then suddenly felt an electric wave surge throughout her body, spreading to every inch. All at once she leapt into the air. Her mane suddenly exploded out into its usual pink puffiness. A slight smile appeared on her face once more.

"Okay. We can be friends again then," said Pinkie nodding and bouncing toward Twilight. The unicorn smiled brightly.

"Pinkie Pie... I'm so glad..." she said.

Pinkie noticed there were tears in her eyes. She felt touched deep down. It made her feel kind of funny.

"Let's go back," Twilight suggested after a moment. "Mrs. Cake is still worried..."

"Wait..." said Pinkie in a quiet voice. "There's still something..."

"Yeah?" Twilight spoke, looking her friend in the eyes.

"It's about the date," said Pinkie with a smile.

"Forget it," said Twilight. "It was silly of me to even ask."

"Alright," said Pinkie, nodding. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "So... Twilight...?"

"Yeah?" Twilight started.

"Will you go out with me?" Pinkie asked in a direct voice, not breaking eye contact.

Twilight seemed taken aback at first. She didn't respond for about half a minute. Then she smiled. "I'd absolutely love to."

"You would?" Pinkie asked, glee in her voice.

"Of course," said Twilight. "You're kind of silly and sometimes really confusing. But it's always fun having you around. With you there, I'm always able to find it in me to smile. You mean so much to me; of course I'd go out with you."

The strange feelings continued to run through Pinkie's body as she stepped toward Twilight. She wondered then if perhaps her feelings or this pony ran deeper than she had thought. She looked Twilight in the eye. All at once, she could just feel her answer.

"Twilight...?" Pinkie spoke, getting even closer to the other pony, who seemed to tense up once more.

"Yes, Pinkie?" the unicorn questioned, her voice gentle.

"My heart just fluttered really fast in my chest six times in a row," said Pinkie in a serious voice.

"Is that some kind of pinkie sense?" Twilight asked giving a quiet laugh.

"Yeah," said Pinkie nodding softly.

"So what's it mean?" asked Twilight, a faint blush on her face.

"It means I love you," said Pinkie simply.

Twilight smiled and closed her eyes., dropping her guard entirely "The offer still stands... for being such a jerk to you... you can do whatever you want to me..."

Pinkie didn't waste a second. She took the last few steps forward and pressed her lips to Twilight's. The other pony kissed her back very softly and tentatively at first but she gradually grew more passionate. The moment lasted for a long time, and for Pinkie Pie it was ultimately satisfying. When it finally did end, she felt like she could just sing. For once in her life, she resisted that urge.

"Did you like that?" Pinkie asked, as she stepped back and looked at Twilight.

"Yeah..." the other pony said, blushing cutely. "It was nice."

"It's already pretty late," said Pinkie looking up at the now darkened sky. "How about we save our first date for tomorrow?"

"Okay..." said Twilight, still looking really shy.

"Let's go back," Pinkie suggested with a nod.

"Yeah..." Twilight said, smiling fondly.

The two of them began to walk back toward Ponyville. They moved slowly and with little distance between them. Pinkie had to say it felt really nice.

"I remembered!" she said suddenly, perking up.

"Remembered? Remembered what?" asked Twilight, curious.

"You remember earlier today when we played that game where i had you guess what I as thinking of and you guessed a bunch of stuff and it was all wrong then I told you it was a pony and you guessed a bunch of ponies and I said they were all wrong and then you just asked what I was thinking of and then I told you I forgot?" Pinkie said all at once, not stopping for breath.

"Yeah... I remember..." said Twilight, giving a pleasant laugh.

"Well, I remembered what pony I was thinking about!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"Oh?" Twilight started.

"It was you, Twilight Sparkle!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"I see..." said the unicorn. "How exactly did you forget then? I mean you were right there talking to me..."

"I forgot," Pinkie said after thinking about it a moment.

Twilight just laughed and shook her head. Pinkie smiled and gave a single joyful bounce ahead before falling back and matching pace with Twilight. The two of them continued back slowly, nearly flank to flank.

* * *

><p>"It's great to have you back," said Twilight with a smile as she greeted the familiar face she hadn't seen in days. Spike had returned from Canterlot. Twilight was happy to see him again.<p>

"Yeah," said Spike. "It's always good to go back, but I do start to miss you guys after a while."

"We all missed you too, Spike," said Twilight nodding.

"So what did I miss? Anything important?" the young dragon asked as he took a seat in the library.

"Maybe a few small things..." Twilight coughed looking down. It had been two days now since Pinkie had confessed to her. They had indeed gone out the next night, and though it was kind of a silly time, it had been fun. Though not as intense as the emotional night before, Twilight could definitely feel her affection for Pinkie grow. She was certainly intending to keep pursuing it.

"Well," said Spike, nodding. "You got any scrolls for me to send to Princess Celestia?"

"Er..." Twilight started. "There is one..."

"Cool. I'll send that for you right away," said Spike readily.

"Well... okay..." said Twilight, blushing as she retrieved an already rolled scroll. She handed it to the dragon.

"Let's see..." Spike said with a laugh as he began to unfurl it.

"Wait... no... this one's private..." Twilight spoke, her face becoming redder.

"Oh, I gotta see this..." the dragon mischievously started, fully opening the scroll. Twilight almost ripped it to pieces, but stopped herself. Hiding things from Spike wasn't going to help her any.

"Fine... you can read it..." she said, looking away.

"Dear Princess Celesita," Spike started to read the letter. "Today I learned about something different from friendship. It's something that comes from the same place, but is deeper and perhaps even more beautiful. That's right, today I came to understand love. It's something very special. it's something surprising, that comes from where you'd least expect it. It's something that is just all around confusing sometimes. Yet at it's heart, it's just tender and fulfilling when it's finally aloud to connect. Like friendship, it's something I hope to explore even more in the future. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike put down the letter slowly. Twilight stared at her dragon companion, waiting for a response.

"What did I just read?" Spike exclaimed suddenly, in shock, feigning like it made him sick.

"Just send it..." Twilight said, hanging her head, feeling a little shamed.

"If you insist..." Spike said, rolling the scroll back up. "But seriously, since when are you some swooning, starry-eyed romantic?"

"I-I..." Twilight started. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Twilight went to go answer it. Rarity appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Rarity..."

"Hello, Twilight," the other unicorn spoke, a worried look on her face as she steeped in. "I was in the are and a I just thought I'd..."

"Rarity..." Spike started, stars appearing in his eyes as he began to swoon as he gazed upon the unicorn. Twilight had to giggle at the irony.

"Oh, hello Spike," Rarity said, nodding to the dragon. "Welcome back..."

"You're here because of what happened the other day, aren't you?" asked Twilight, smiling at her friend's concern.

"That transparent, I suppose..." said Rarity, hanging her head. "I wonder if it isn't Pinkie Pie I should be checking up on instead..."

"We're both fine," said Twilight smiling. "More than fine, actually. Everything ended up really good for us both."

"Really? You don't say...?" Rarity questioned, obviously surprised to hear this.

"Yeah..." said Twilight. "You gave me some good advice back there... I was just too stubborn to listen to it completely..." She smiled and nodded. "But sometimes mistakes can bring things out in the open that wouldn't have been there otherwise."

"Now I'm curious," said Rarity, taken aback. "You mean to say this whole mess actually worked itself out?"

"More than work itself out..." said Twilight, smiling timidly. "Things between me and Pinkie... they're better than they were before..."

"Really?" Rarity started, completely shocked.

"Wait..." Spike spoke up, glancing down at the letter, seeming to have finally associated it with the conversation at hand. "You and _Pinkie Pie_?" he exclaimed.

Twilight forced a smile and a laugh, not sure how to say it exactly. Suddenly then she didn't have to. The door flung wildly open and a certain pink pony popped into the room with a cheerful grin.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie called out happily. She looked around. "And Spike and Rarity too!"

"Oh, hi, Pinkie Pie..." said Rarity, nodding. "I'm surprised... but I suppose I really am happy things worked out for you..."

"Thanks a bunch!" said Pinkie bouncing forward. "So, Twilight. You ready for another date tonight?"

"Yeah," said Twilight, smiling. "I look forward to it."

"This is really serious..." Spike commented, in disbelief. "Not some elaborate Pinkie Pie prank?"

"Of course not, silly," Pinkie Pie started with a giggled. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack didn't believe me either..."

"It is just a little unbelievable..." Rarity admitted, looking downward. "But if you're both happy, that's what matters."

"Yeah," said Twilight with a smile. "Right, Spike?"

The dragon seemed unable to articulate any sort of response. Twilight smiled. She could see this as being something that might take some time to get used to for her friends, especially if it did develop into something even deeper. Still, she was happy and Pinkie was happy. That was more than enough for her.

A/N: The end. I think it turned out really cute. Writing Pinkie POV was a lot more interesting than I anticipated. Pinkie really is a cute character, and with Twilight things are even better. This was a fun little piece to write. I should be back with even more ponies soon. I've used all the mane six now, so I can start repeating. I'm taking that poll I'm running on my profile into account for what I next do. But I'm not necessarily going with the top choice; I'm actually looking just as hard at the bottom results. still no clue what I'm doing next.


End file.
